


song to my skin

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Iwaizumi loves his betrothed, Oikawa.  So much that every part of him, down to his senses loves him. As a prince, Iwaizumi is always told to be composed and poised. Yet, behind closed doors with Tooru, he crumbles like the ocean, safe and rolling.Or, five times both Oikawa and Iwaizumi use their senses to become even more in love with each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	song to my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skippingsouls (purplejams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejams/gifts).



Sight 

Iwaizumi never knew how much he enjoyed the color blue until he became a prince. The royal flowers in a gorgeous navy shade with a bright yellow in the center that sat on his windowsill each morning. A morning teacup rests there as well.

“Your Highness? I have your tea and breakfast ready for you. May I come in?” Watari, his attendant, asks, voice calm and quiet. Iwaizumi nods, letting him in. 

Watari sets the tea and toasts down before leaving Iwaizumi alone with his thoughts.

“Good morning, Your Highness. How is my favorite person this morning?” A mess of brown hair and a soft smile pokes out from the bed. His betrothed, Oikawa, wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and sighs. 

Somehow, Oikawa ends up in Iwaizumi’s lap, noses touching for a brief moment, then they both grab a piece of toast and jam.

“Did you sleep well? I know I’m not the easiest to sleep next to during the night.”

Oikawa gazes at Iwaizumi and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek. “You’re a joy to sleep beside. I’m never cold with you, and you don’t mind when I drool on your shoulder for some reason.” His voice is light, full of mirth.

They enjoy the rest of the sunrise in silence, taking in the warmth and comfort they bring each other. The day passes with a slowness, much like the taste of honey from Oikawa’s lips after tea.

Smell

_“Never again will I underestimate what Takahiro and Issei do_ ,’’ Oikawa mumbles. 

As he mixes the dough together, he wonders if Iwaizumi (no, he said to call him Hajime now) will smell the vanilla and blueberries in the muffins. They happen to be Hajime’s favorite and he can’t help but want to see the smile on his face when he tastes them.

“Now, to pour them out into this pan,’’ he mutters, “I hope he likes them, I really want to make him happy with these muffins.” Oikawa finds the muffin liners and fits them in the pan before using an ice cream scoop to fill them. Once he sets them in the oven, he lets out a heavy sigh. 

“How’s my favorite person doing? The trouble twins told me you were here.” Oikawa looks up. There, in casual wear and dirty sneakers, Hajime stands in the doorway of the kitchen, a happy smile on his face. 

“Hey, no! It’s a surprise! I’m not done yet, Hajime! Shoo! Shoo!” Oikawa pokes his chest gently, with no real malice behind it. 

Hajime pulls Oikawa to him, tilting his face upward to him. “No. I missed you. You won’t get rid of me so easily, Tooru. Let me kiss you, silly prince.” Oikawa doesn’t scowl at the nickname, instead, he swoops in and lets Hajime kiss him, remnants of lemon on his lips.

Hearing

Hajime knew many things about the people of his kingdom, and the ones that he held close within the castle walls. 

However, there are some things Hajime doesn’t know about his husband even after marrying him. Like the fact Tooru could sing lullabies to the smallest of babies and serenade him as well.

“Hajime? Where are you, my love? I have a surprise for you! Well, we have a surprise for you, don’t we, little sun?” _Little Sun_ was Tooru’s nickname for their youngest daughter, Isabella, because her smile reminded them both of the sun. It’s endearing and Hajime loves it.

Hajime laughs as Tooru pulls him along to the ballroom where Isabella and her twin, Luna, were waiting. Isabella is playing the violin while Luna pulls Hajime aside. 

“Happy birthday, daddy! Dance with me, please?” Hajime takes Luna in his arms and spins her around, kissing her head gently.

Then, he hears the softest, sweetest baritone voice sing, “Fly me to the moon, so we can play among the stars…” He looks up and realizes that it’s _his_ husband. He’s never heard such gorgeous honey tones leave Tooru’s lips before. 

Hajime feels like his heart is going to explode, the laughter of his daughters among the warmth of his husband’s voice. 

_My whole world, right in front of me. I would never give this up for the world, not even an inch._

Taste

It is late, the stars twinkling through the window as Tooru slips out of Hajime’s grasp. The desire for something sweet had woke him, and as a result, he found himself in the kitchen looking for pastries.

After some shuffling and snacking on berries, he found some cupcakes Takahiro had made earlier that day for Issei. He was about to eat one when it was swiped out of his hand. Tooru’s head turns so quickly, he barely realizes he’s looking into Hajime’s jade green eyes and cross expression.

“Tooru, why are you up? It’s so late, love. It’s cold without you in bed.” Hajime is pouting, mouth turned down and bottom lip poking out wide.

Tooru wraps himself Hajime, burying his head in Hajime’s neck. “I’m sorry, darling. I just wanted something sweet, I didn’t mean to let you freeze!”

With some maneuvering and shuffling around Tooru still wrapped around him, Hajime makes two bowls of ice cream. One with cookie bits for Tooru and one with nuts and honey for him.

“If you really wanted something sweet, you could’ve just woke me,’’ Hajime says, simply, “I want to give you everything you want and need, even if it’s 2 AM ice cream, you know.” 

The kiss they share once they finish eating is euphoric, the sharpness of the chocolate complementing the honey on the other’s tongue.

Touch

Once a year, when the days get longer and keep the darkness at bay, the kingdom has a festival. It’s their way of celebrating the sun and each blessing it brought, from warm days to vibrant green plants and flowers covering the land with ease. 

It was also Hajime and Tooru’s anniversary, a year since they got married.

“This itches, Hajime! Are you sure you didn’t put this on me backward? I can’t feel the buttons to close it up properly, oh... Oh!” Tooru leans into Hajime, skin silk against his own, smooth yet harsh like marble. 

Hajime’s kiss is a tug on the universe, pulling Tooru deeper into his embrace.

The sun makes Hajime look ethereal, the tan on his skin almost golden. Tooru weaves his hands with Hajime’s, brushing against each other before whispering, voice soft, “I don’t want to go out there. The whole world doesn’t need to see me love you so sweetly, especially when it’s just for you.’’

“You are my world, and I promise I’ll protect you. We can get our time back later, alright?” Hajime proposes.

Tooru hums, in agreement with Hajime’s words.

“Alright, then. We can get our time back later.”


End file.
